


Masterchef Jr.

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Masterchef Jr, Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Beca and Chloe are super competitive and both love watching Masterchef Jr. which leads to some betting and a possible relationship!





	1. Chapter 1

_Beca POV_

Beca hated being at school, her only escape besides music was to watch Master Chef Jr alone in her room with a tub of ice cream. If she was being honest with herself, she watched it because she couldn’t cook, but she could bake. She figured that if she watched the show enough, she would pick up some cooking skills at least. Her neighbor was the very bright and very bubbly Chloe Beale. She was beyond beautiful with her sunkissed auburn hair and bright blue eyes, Beca had a crush. But there was no way she would be telling Chloe about that, not even on her death bed would she reveal her most prized secret.

After a particularly annoying day at school, Beca came home and started watching the show on her laptop when a request to pair her laptop with another came through. Someone must have heard her watching the show and wanted to watch with her. This was her show, she wasn’t going to share it with some rando, so she denied the request and went back to watching the show and eating her pretzels. Five minutes later she gets another request on her computer, annoyed, she hits cancel and continues with the show. Soon after she cancels the request someone is pounding on her door.

“Beca Mitchell if that is you watching Master Chef Jr and you keep denying my request so help you god!” Came a very angry sounding Chloe through the door.

“Uh hang on a sec Chlo, I’ll be right there!” Beca answered nervously.

Beca makes sure to pause the show before she opens the door because by the sounds of it, she did not want to be watching Master Chef Jr. When she opens the door, a very annoyed Chloe lets herself into her room. She walks over to the bed where Beca’s laptop is and gives Beca the coldest glare she’s ever seen. That glare quickly turns into excitement and Chloe is at Beca’s side in seconds.

“How come I didn’t know you were obsessed with this show?! You should’ve told me!” A very enthusiastic Chloe said as she hit Beca’s arm in her excitement.

“Dude! Stop hitting me! I never told you because you never asked!” Beca said as she rubbed her now very red arm.

“Well, how was I to know that I should ask if you never brought it up before Becs?” Chloe said with a tilt of her head.

“I guess you weren’t? Is that a trick question Chlo? You never brought it up either!” Defended Beca.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. Who’s your favorite contestant then??” Asked Chloe as she inched closer to Beca’s face.  
“Dude, ever hear of personal space? It’s Beni, she’s really cute and relatable.” Said Beca as she backed away from Chloe.

“No! Why her?? Avery is the one to watch! She’s the youngest and she’s made it this far! Come on Becs, that’s gotta mean something to you!” Said Chloe as she hit Beca’s arm again.

“Dude you have got to calm down! If you keep hitting me, I will kick you out of my room right now. Try me Beale. I chose her because she’s trans, and I’m a supporter of the LGBTQ community. Are you not?” Beca said with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Becs, you know I am. I just don’t pick my favorites based on their inclusion in the community. So now that I know that you watch the show, can we watch together?” Chloe asked with her bright blue eyes burning into Beca’s.

“Sure dude. I’ll even start the episode over for you.” Beca said as she sat on the bed.

“You’re the best.” Chloe said as she sat down next to Beca, accidentally brushing against her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chloe’s POV_

Chloe looked over at her friend and noticed the pink growing on her cheeks from the unexpected contact and starts to smile. “A supporter of the LGBTQ community”, more like a part of it Beca. That kind of blush doesn’t just happen because someone accidentally brushes against you. That happens when you find someone attractive and they’re close to you. Now Chloe could make this interesting and see how far she could push Beca before she admitted her attraction.

“Hey Becs, you haven’t seen this episode right?” Asked Chloe as innocently as she could muster.

“Nope, just like the first ten or fifteen minutes. Why?” Asked Beca looking at Chloe.

“How about we make this interesting?” Mused Chloe with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Uh, how- what do you mean, uh, interesting?” Beca chokes out.

“Let’s bet on who we think will be eliminated.” Chloe said with a smirk.

“Uh I mean I guess. What kind of bets?” Asks Beca.

“Okay, well, if I’m right with my bet and you’re wrong, you have to give me cuddles. And you can pick what you get if you win.” Chloe says with the shrug of her shoulders.

“Uh cuddles? Okay dude. If I win, you have to make me dinner?” Asks Beca.

“Perfect. I can’t wait to get cuddled.” Chloe said with a smile.

All Beca wanted was for her to make her dinner? After she made it a point to drop the hint that she wanted cuddles from her. Non-platonic cuddles she should add, and all Beca wanted from her was to cook. It was slightly annoying to Chloe but she went with it. She could keep raising the bar each time they made a bet, and that’s what she was going to have to do.

They had been watching Master Chef Jr. together for three weeks now, that’s only three episodes, but Chloe has won the betting each time they watched. So far, she’s gotten cuddles, a movie date that Beca didn’t know was a date, and Beca gave her a massage after last week’s episode.

“Hey Becs, I have a question that could turn into a challenge.” Said Chloe hesitantly.

“What is it Chlo?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, well you know how last week we had a debate on who was the better cook out of the two of us?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, I’m obviously better Chlo. I know how to put music together so I’m sure I know how to put some ingredients together to make something great too.” Boasted Beca.

“Right, well in that case, this is a challenge. Beca Mitchell, I challenge you to a cook off today before we watch our next episode. We will be making two meals, you will be making spaghetti because it is my absolute favorite and I get to be the judge of how well you cooked it. I will be making you a pizza because for some reason you eat like a teenage boy. Fat Amy will be taste testing the food and judging.” Chloe said matter of factly. 

“You sure you wanna do this Beale?” Asked Beca with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” Chloe answered with a smile.

“So, what does the winner get?” Asked Beca.

“Well Beca, when I win, you have to take me out on a date.” Chloe said confidently.

“A date? Like a friend date?” Beca asked.  
“No Becs, a real date. Not platonic, romantic as can be. And if you win, you can have whatever you like.” Chloe answered through a smirk.

“Okay, uh, if I win, you have to make me a cake that says I’m the world’s best chef?” Beca all but asked.

“Becs, Gordon Ramsey is alive, I’m not sure I could make a cake that lies, in good conscious.” Answered Chloe teasingly.

“Ugh dude, fine, okay, you have to do my laundry.” Beca said as she covered her face.

“Oooo I’ll finally get to see what the Beca Mitchell wears for underwear!” Chloe said excitedly.

“NOPE! I take it back! You, you have to uh, feed my fish for a week!” Beca rushed out.

“Okay Becs, I’ll feed your fish for a week if you win.” Chloe said with a smile.

The trip to the store to get everything they needed was quick and quiet, Beca hadn’t known how to process all of the flirting that Chloe had just done with her so she stayed quiet and tried to figure out if Chloe was just being flirty or she actually was as into Beca as she was into Chloe. When they got back to their dorms, Fat Amy was ready to start the clock for them and couldn’t wait to taste what they made.

As the timer came to all zeros, both Beca and Chloe were confident that they were going to win. They each brought their food up to Fat Amy and waited for the results.

“Becs, you look a little nervous over there. How are you feeling?” Chloe teased.

“I’m fine Beale, it’s you who should be nervous.” Beca answered confidently.

“Soooo, what do you think Amy?” Asked Chloe.

“I’m sorry Chloe….” Started Fat Amy


	3. Chapter 3

_Beca POV_

Shit, I’m actually going to win! I’m finally going to win one of these stupid bets! Take that Chloe! That’s what you get for being all smug and sure of yourself! But a date with Chloe wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

“I’m sorry Chloe….” Started Fat Amy, “But it looks like Beca is going to be taking you out on a date because that pizza is the best thing I’ve ever tasted! Long live Bhloe!” Said Fat Amy as she left the dorm.

Beca’s mouth fell open. I lost? But she was about to say that I won? How did I lose? Shit, now I do have to take Chloe on a date. It was a nice thought of, “darn I wish I had lost so I could take her on a date”, but now that it was real, it was scary! Where would they go, what would they do?!

“Uh Becs? Your mouth is a little uh, open right now. If you’re trying to catch some flies, by all means, proceed, but if not, I suggest closing it.” Chloe said softly.

“I-I-I lost.” Beca stated.

“I’m sorry Beca, you don’t actually have to take me on a date if you don’t want to. It was a stupid bet anyways right?” Chloe said sadly.

“No, I mean, yes. I lost the bet, so yes I do have to take you on a date Chlo. It’ll be fun, right?” Beca asked.

“Totes, we can plan it together so it’s not all on you if you want?” Suggested Chloe.

“No thanks, Chlo. I’ll plan it. It’ll be the best date you’ve ever been on.” Answered Beca.

“I have no doubts about that.” Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nearly choked on her own spit when she saw Chloe smile at her. She decided to try some of this amazing pizza that was the best Amy had ever tasted. She bit into it and had to hold back a moan of pleasure, this pizza was amazing, she couldn’t lie. It probably was the best thing she’d ever tasted. The crust was stuffed! How many cheeses did Chloe put in this crust?! Beca couldn’t tell, she just knew it was amazing and now she had no problem admitting that Chloe had won. 

“So? Is it worthy of me winning this competition?” Chloe asked, a timid look on her face.

“So good.” Beca said with a mouth full of her second piece.  
“Really? You like it?” Chloe said, her face starting to lighten up.

“It’s amazing Chlo, I’m going to literally eat this whole pizza. I swear. How many different cheeses did you put in this crust? It is heaven.” Beca said as she savored the crust.

“There’s like three in there. Becs, can I try your spaghetti?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, go for it. But I promise that this pizza is way better than my spaghetti!” Answered Beca.

Chloe went over to the pot of spaghetti that Beca had made, she trusted that Beca was actually a good cook, so she put a good amount of spaghetti on her plate. When Beca saw how much spaghetti Chloe took, her eyes went wide.

“Uh, Chlo? Isn’t that a little bit of an over commitment?” Beca asked, nerves beginning to rise.

“Nope, I trust you Becs.” Chloe said with another dazzling smile.

Beca watched as Chloe took a bite of her spaghetti with her heart rate rising. Chloe began to smile, smiling was a good sign for sure. Beca began to relax as Chloe made noises of pleasure as she continued to put more in her mouth.

“Becs! I don’t know how you didn’t win! This is so good! I would’ve picked you all day, every day!” Chloe practically yelled.

“Probably because Amy knew what the terms of the bet were.” Beca mumbled.

Amy had tried to tell Beca that her and Chloe had some unspoken sexual chemistry and that the tension between them could be cut with a knife. This obviously freaked Beca out, she wasn’t sure what she wanted with Chloe, or what was happening between them, but that was a lot to take in.

“Why would that matter Becs?” Chloe asked cautiously.

“She kind of ‘ships’ us I guess.” Beca said with an eye roll.

“She ‘ships’ us? Like she wants us to be together?” Chloe tried to clarify.

“Yup. She’s ‘Team Bhloe’ all the way.” Beca said, cringing inwardly.

“Okay, uh so this doesn’t seem like this contest was totally fair, so I have a suggestion, if you’re up for it?” Chloe offered.

What kind of suggestion? If she offers to void the whole competition, this could get awkward. Beca had just convinced herself that a date with Chloe wouldn’t be the end of the world. It probably wouldn’t be too hard for her to suppress those feelings again. She’d just have to deal with Amy when she kept asking what they were going to do on their date.

“What kind of suggestion?” Beca asked, hoping that she wasn’t going to offer to void this bet.

“So, we both think each other should win. What if we call it a draw? You still have to take me on a date, but it can be a platonic date, that’s okay. But I’ll also feed your fish for a week. How’s that sound?” Chloe asked.

“Chlo, that sounds, that’s good. I think it sounds perfect.” Beca admitted.

The smile that came on Chloe’s face was heart stopping. She was so beautiful. Beca then remembered that the two of them were due to watch the next episode of Master Chef Jr

“Hey Chlo, wanna watch the next episode?” Beca offered with a smile.

“Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it! Of course I do!” She said as she went to get more spaghetti.

Beca got the show ready and sat down on her bed. As usual, Chloe climbed on the bed next to Beca and got comfortable. Beca’s mind was racing, she wasn’t sure how she felt about Chloe, other than she loved being around her. Even worse than not knowing how she felt, she didn’t know how Chloe felt about her. She was just going to ask her, after all these bets, maybe she did like her. It could happen, right?

“Hey Chlo, I have a question. It might be dumb, but like, I keep thinking about it so I need to ask.” Beca said, her nervousness evident in her voice.

“What is it? You can ask me anything Becs.” Chloe assured her.

Here it goes Beca, you can do this, you can ask her this, just sack up. Just blurt it right out and hope for the best, right? This is going to work out, you can do it, just do it!


End file.
